finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Exdeath/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Exdeath appears as a boss in Deltascape V4.0, as he was recreated by Omega via its ability to manipulate the aether, to fight the Warrior of Light as part of its experiment. Final Fantasy Legends II Exdeath appears as a non-elemental summon. Two versions of Exdeath's Phantom Stone are available to players, Exdeath and Exdeath OR. Exdeath OR appeared as a special event summon during the "Battle on the Big Bridge" event, as rewards for the amount the event was cleared. Three versions of Exdeath OR exists, with each version of the summon was locked at a specific rank. All Exdeath Phantom Stones share the special attack, Almagest, which deals non-elemental damage to all enemies and deals damage over time for a period three turns. Summoning Exdeath and Exdeath OR both cost 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. Abilities ;Exdeath Exdeath allows the user to use the following abilities: * Grand Cross I * Grand Cross II * Grand Cross III ;Exdeath OR (Rank 5) Exdeath OR allows the user to use the following abilities: * Dispel I ;Exdeath OR (Rank 6) Exdeath OR allows the user to use the following abilities: * Dispel II ;Exdeath OR (Rank 7) Exdeath OR allows the user to use the following abilities: * Dispel III FFLII Exdeath Alt1 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLII Exdeath Alt2 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 7). FFLII Exdeath Rank 5 Phantom Stone.png|Phantom stone (Rank 5). FFLTnS Exdeath Alt1.png|Phantom stone (Rank 6). FFLII Exdeath Alt2.png|Phantom stone (Rank 7/8). FFLTnS Exdeath OR.png|Exdeath OR's Phantom stone. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Exdeath appears as a Warrior of Chaos and stands as the antagonist representing Final Fantasy V, opposing Bartz Klauser. Along with the Cloud of Darkness and Kefka, Exdeath's aim is to engulf the world in the Void. With the desire to fight his rival Bartz, Exdeath helps Kuja in his plans for Bartz and Zidane. He monitors the actions of Golbez, and is the first villain to discover his treachery. Exdeath's alternate outfit gives him the appearance of the enemy Exdeath's Soul from Final Fantasy V. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Exdeath returns as a Warrior of Chaos in the prequel to Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside the other characters from the original. He acts as an antagonist to Kain, pursuing him as he dispatches the other Warriors of Cosmos and taunting Kain with his decision to betray his allies but not ally with their enemies. Near the end of the cycle Exdeath and Golbez attack the Warriors of Cosmos with a horde of manikins and Kain remains behind to fight them off. As another Warrior of Chaos, Golbez uses his control over the manikins to let Kain through their ranks to strike down Exdeath. As a second alternate outfit, Exdeath takes on the appearance of Neo Exdeath as he appears in Yoshitaka Amano's concept art, having black skin, a demonic face with large horns, and a blue and yellow cape. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Exdeath appears as an enemy. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Exdeath appears as a boss. PFF Exdeath Sprite.png|Playable character sprite. PFF_Exdeath.png|Boss sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Exdeath is an ally and a summonable Legend. He is depicted in his default Final Fantasy V outfit. His EX ability is Grand Cross. ;Ability Cards FFAB Maelstrom - Exdeath SR.png|Maelstrom (SR). FFAB Maelstrom - Exdeath SR+.png|Maelstrom (SR+). FFAB Hurricane - Exdeath SSR.png|Hurricane (SSR). FFAB Vacuum Wave - Exdeath SSR.png|Vacuum Wave (SSR). FFAB Hurricane - Exdeath SSR+.png|Hurricane (SSR+). FFAB Vacuum Wave - Exdeath SSR+.png|Vacuum Wave (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Reverse Polarity - Exdeath Legend SR.png|Reverse Polarity (SR). FFAB Reverse Polarity - Exdeath Legend SR+.png|Reverse Polarity (SR+). FFAB Grand Cross - Exdeath Legend SSR.png|Grand Cross (SSR). FFAB Maelstrom - Exdeath Legend SSR.png|Maelstrom (SSR). FFAB Grand Cross - Exdeath Legend SSR+.png|Grand Cross (SSR+). FFAB Maelstrom - Exdeath Legend SSR+.png|Maelstrom (SSR+). Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Exdeath appears as a boss encountered on the Bridge of Moore. He uses Flare and drops the Rune Staff. In addition, Neo Exdeath also appears as the final boss of the main story. Neo Exdeath is encountered inside the Interdimensional Rift. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Exdeath is a boss in select Final Fantasy V Core Dungeons. He is also a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event The Malice Within as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Castle Exdeath - Upper Floors stage in Part 1. ;Assessment Exdeath's story role is Dark Warlock. His combat role is Master of Magic. A dark warlock underrated in his original story, Exdeath is a top-class Sage with great Resistance versus other mage units. He boasts more than enough skill to rival his peers in black magic, but is slow to execute his actions as so many high mages are. With the right support, he will be another of many assets that the player can deploy against enemies bearing specific magic vulnerabilities. Paired with Krile, he can free her to use valuable Summoning skills, or team up to fire-bomb stubborn foes. All in all, evil is good. ;Stats ;Abilities Exdeath can use Black Magic spells up to rarity rank 5, White Magic spells up to rarity rank 5, and Darkness abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Black Hole which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals magic non-elemental damage to one enemy. The rod Moore Branch (V) allows Exdeath to use Grand Cross which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals four magic attacks to all enemies, absorb enemy Black and White Magic, and restore ability uses. ;Equipment Exdeath can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, rods, and staves. The rod Moore Branch (V) allows Exdeath to use Grand Cross. He can equip the following armor types: light armor, robes, and bracers. He can equip accessories. FFRK The Malice Within JP.png|Japanese event banner for "The Malice Within". FFRK The Malice Within Event.png|Global event banner for "The Malice Within". FFRK The Princess and the Pirate JP.png|Japanese event banner for "The Princess and the Pirate". FFRK The Princess and the Pirate Event.png|Global event banner for "The Princess and the Pirate". FFRK Exdeath FFV.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Exdeath sprites.png|Set of Exdeath's sprites. FFRK Exdeath MC.png|Exdeath's Memory Crystal. FFRK Exdeath MCII.png|Exdeath's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Exdeath MCIII.png|Exdeath's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Black Ray Icon.png|Icon for Black Ray. FFRK Black Storm Icon.png|Icon for Black Storm. FFRK Black Ray.png|Black Ray. FFRK Black Storm.png|Black Storm. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Exdeath appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. A 3-6★ Rare Summon, his job is listed as Dark Mage, and his role is Magical Damage and Support. His Trust Master reward is the Holy magic ability. He has some natural resistance to the Blind status ailment (+10%), but he is weak to the light element (-50%). Exdeath's default attack is a 1-hit slash with his blade. His awakening materials are the following: *4★: Pearl of Wisdom x25, Esper Cryst x15, Mystic Ore x10, Farplane Dew x5, Sacred Crystal x5 *5★: Mystic Ore x20, Farplane Dew x10, Sacred Crystal x10, God's Reliquary x5, Holy Crystal x5 *6★: Calamity Writ x20, Calamity Gem x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Fairies' Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 ; Stats Exdeath's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ; Abilities Depending on his rarity, he has two (3★), three (4★) or four (5-6★) ability slots. He also has affinity to the three types of magic: White (Lvl 5-8), Black (Lvl 6-8) and Green Magic (Lvl 3-6). ; Limit Bursts Exdeath's Limit Burst is a damage and debuff-type ability. He is able to deal dark magic damage to all enemies, and may inflict them with up to 4 random status ailments for three turns if they are not immune. His Limit Burst may inflict any of the eight possible ailments: Poison, Blind, Silence, Paralyze, Confuse, Disease or Petrify. How many status ailments he inflicts depends on his rarity: he may inflict one (3★), two (4★), three (5★), or four (6★) as he attacks. ; Equipment Exdeath can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, staves, rods and maces. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, helms, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. ; Gallery FFBE 117 Exdeath.png|No. 117 Exdeath (3★). FFBE 118 Exdeath.png|No. 118 Exdeath (4★). FFBE 119 Exdeath.png|No. 119 Exdeath (5★). FFBE 369 Exdeath.png|No. 369 Exdeath (6★). FFBE Grand Cross.png|Grand Cross. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Exdeath is represented by many cards: most are Lightning element, and one of the Dark element. Lightning-elemental cards feature his appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy with his Tetsuya Nomura artwork, his EX Mode's render and alternative outfit render, as well as his appearance in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, while the Dark-elemental card features his original artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. ExdeathDissidia TCG.png|Trading card featuring Exdeath's artwork from Dissidia Final Fantasy. 3-070R Exdeath.jpg|Trading card featuring Exdeath's EX Mode from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Exdeath_EX-Mode_TCG.png|Trading card featuring Exdeath's EX Mode from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Exdeath2 TCG.png|Trading card featuring Exdeath's alternative outfit from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. 3-081C Fallacious Tree.jpg|Trading card featuring Exdeath's Manikin, Fallacious Tree. Exdeath TCG.png|Trading card featuring Exdeath's original artwork. Exdeath3 TCG.png|Trading card featuring Exdeath from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Category:Final Fantasy V non-player character other appearances